The Prophecy of Darkness
by Galestorm Brushfire's Loyalty
Summary: Please read it. its about a prophecy and stuff....
1. Chapter 1

**The prophecy of darkness**

**Prolouge**

A splash from the river pierced the silent darkness. Blackstripe pricked her ears and raised her head. She heard a distant mew for help. She jumped to her feet and raced down to the Wildwaters. She skidded to a halt on the beach, spraying shingle into the air. She looked around desperately, searchin for a sign of life. She finally saw a head emerge from the water, and she ran and dived into the strong currents of the river. She swam strongly towards the figure in the water. She lunged for it and caught it by the scruff of the neck. She began pulling desperately towards the shore. She dragged the figure towards the bank and immediately the cat started coughing out water. It rose and turned to face her. She saw that it was an extremely tall tom-cat, and he was a pale yellow colour, like the sunlight at dawn. She saw his eyes were a deep green. but she noticed soething wrong. "You're blind".  
He nodded and said, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Blackstripe. What's your's?"

"Dawnfire."


	2. boneclan

CHAPTER 1

Flyingpaw looked around the training field, trying to see some sign of her mentor. She spun around and yowled in fright as something large and dark cannoned into her. She pushed it away hard and saw that it was Fangpaw. "Fangpaw!" she hissed " You shouldn't be here! My mentor is supposed to be coming!"

"Yeah, but he's obviously not coming. You know what old Greytail is like. He almost forgot his own warrior ceremony! Anyway, my mentor didn't come either ." replied Fangpaw, his dark eyes boring in to her.  
Flyingpaw purred in amusement, then looked up, alarmed.

"Don't worry" said Fangpaw "It's only Dawnpaw"

A tall pale yellow tom came out from the shadows of the long grass. "Hi, guys" he meowed.

"Hello Dawnpaw" we purred. "What are you doing here?"

"My mentor didn't turn up."

Fangpaw and I exchanged glances, which we didn't need to hide since Dawnpaw couldn't see them anyway because he was blind. He wasn't born that way, but when he was younger he had been in a fight with a fox and the fox had swiped him across the eyes.

"That's funny Dawnpaw" said Fangpaw "Because ours didn't turn up either!"

"Maybe......Someone's coming!" Did I mention that Dawnpaw has extremely good hearing and touch? We all jumped to our paws, but it was too late. A huge group of cats had surrounded us. We had no chance. "Come with us" growled one, obviously the leader.

"No!" growled Dawnpaw.

"Well, now you will see what happens to cats who disobey the mighty BoneClan" barked the leader, and the rest of the cats cheered.


	3. the attack

CHAPTER 2

The leader grabbed Dawnpaw by the scruff of the neck and pinned him on the ground with a forepaw. Dawnpaw struggled ferociously, but to no avail. Dawnpaw heard the leader leer down at him with a vicious snarl and his claws unsheathed.

Dawnpaw yelped as the long claws dug into him. The leader jaw rushed towards his neck and adrenaline rushed through Dawnpaw. With a yowl of fury he flung the leader off him and pinned him down. He turned towards where he heard his friends cheering him.

"Run!" he mouthed, and they took off into the bushes.

The rest of the pack were too scared seeing there leader on the ground and they huddled together, looking terrified. Dawnpaw hissed into the leaders ear, "Don't bother me or my Clan again, because I will have my revenge". And with that he took off after his friends.

Sorry its short....


	4. legends

Back at camp, the apprentices looked around in horror. The camp was deserted and in a mess. "How could this have happened?" asked Flyingpaw in disbelief. "we were only gone for an hour!"

"It must have been BoneClan" stated Dawnfire. " That group must have been a distraction for us, while the rest of them came and attacked the camp."

"But why would they send a distraction party for just us three apprentices?" asked Fangpaw curiously.

"Maybe.........maybe there is something special about us" said Flyingpaw nervously.

"Well, who cares, lets go find the rest of FireClan!" exclaimed Dawnpaw, racing off. "Come on, I've found their scent!"

Fangpaw and Flyingpaw raced after Dawnpaw, pausing every so often to get their bearings. "Where are we?" asked Fangpaw.

"I think.. I think we are at Silverlake!" said Flyingpaw, looking at the sun shining down on the silver lake beneath them.

"You mean the place where Owlstar and Cheetahstar fought together against Lionstar and Tawnystar in the legends? That place isn't supposed to be real!" exclaimed Fangpaw.

"Well, it is now" murmured Dawnpaw.

The apprentices hurried down to the shores of the lake. "They say if you drink from it, you will be restored to full strength and StarClan might tell you something!" breathed Dawnpaw.

"Well, what are we waiting for" mewed Flyingpaw as she raced down to the waters edge.

"WAIT!" shouted Dawnpaw and Flyingpaw skidded to a halt. "You have to prove that you are worthy of StarClan before you can drink from it!"

"Oh, sorry. I suppose I just got carried away!" she said breathlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

"How will we prove ourselves to StarClan?" asked Fangpaw quietly.

'I don't know..........Maybe......" Dawnpaw gasped as something large barreled into him. He slashed the lump with his sharp claws and noticed that the other apprentices were battling with some other cats.

haven't you noticed that everytime dawnpaw says maybe something bad happens? lol


	5. blackyew

The young apprentices cowered beneath the huge figure towering above them.

It yowled and lunged towards them when a dark shape threw itself out of the bushes at the terrible cat. the apprentices ran back into the bushes and stood there trembling as the two cats fought. The smaller cat fought with the strength of TigerClan, but the massive cat was just too powerful. The bigger cat flung him off with tremendous force and the cat lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Ha! Now, where did those kits go?" sneered the big cat, scanning the bushes around him.

"Oh well, they probably just ran off into someone else's territory! Now where did those cowards I call my Tribe go?" The enormous cat strode off, his thick tail wagging behind him.

The three kits, after making sure that the big cat had gone away, cautiously crept out of the bushes towards the smaller cat. Dawnpaw rushed up to him and nudged the unmoving heap. He then sniffed the cat's fur, and looked up in confusion. "He's not from a Clan, but he doesn't smell like a kittypet or a loner either!"

"I wonder where he's from then?" asked Flyingpaw with a puzzled frown.

(Can cats frown?)

Then the cat started to move. It slowly stood up and the kits saw that he was very tall, but not as wide as the other cat.

"Hello" mewed Dawnpaw nervously. " What is your name?"

" Hello, dear kits. My name is Yewstar. I used to be the leader of the YewTribe, but there was a rebellion and the few honest cats and I were driven out. I have no idea where the rest of them went. Now YewTribe is ruled by that despicable tyrant! Who are you?"

The kits told him there names, and what they were doing. "Was that huge cat the leader of YewTribe?" mewed Fangpaw.

"Yes, he was. His name is Blackyew, and he has been evil since he was born. He has a daughter called Yeweyes, who i just as evil as him. YewTribe used to stay in one place, and we never really fought with other cats because no-one really came onto our territory. Now they move around and fight with anyone they see."

"Wow" said Flyingpaw.


	6. telling stories

"So, young cats, what brings you here?" asked Yewstar as he walked beside them, limping slightly because of a wound in his paw.

"Well..." began Flyingpaw " We were out waiting for our mentors, you see, we are called apprentices and we have teachers, or mentors, who teach us how to survive and fight. We waited for ages, but they never came. Then, all of a sudden, this big gang of cats attacked us. Somehow we escaped, and we rann back to camp. When we got there we found that it was deserted. And then we followed their scent here...... and.. then we lost it again. And here we are!"

"Wow, it sounds like you three have started quite an adventure! What is the name of your Clan?"

"Our Clan is called FireClan" replied Dawnpaw " Excuse me, Yewstar, but would you like to join us on our quest? I mean, if you have something else to do, that's fine, but......."

Yewstar cut him off "No! I would love to help you! I don't have anywhere else to go, ever since that despicable Blackyew drove us out. But if I help you on your quest, will you help me on mine?"

"Well, it depends what your quest is......" said Flyingpaw cautiously.

Fang nodded thoughtfully. "But really, we have to help him. We have to have some help on this quest, even if it is just one cat!"

"Yes, but what is your quest?" repeated Flyingpaw.

" My quest, young kit, is to regain leadership of YewTribe, drive out Blackyew and restore peace to Silverlake."

"Of course we will help you on your quest!" mewed Flyingpaw.

"Yes" agreed Fangpaw

"Hmmmm" said Dawnpaw

Yewstar glanced over his shoulder at Dawnpaw, and saw Flyingpaw and Fangpaw glaring at him.

"I don't know what the point of this is" mewed Flyingpaw loudly "He can't even see us glaring at him."

Dawnpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably. "I don't know because I don't know if FireClan will want to help him. Remember our leader Jaggedstar is not the sort of cat for helping others, even though they have helped him."

Everyone sat down then and thought about this.

"What if Jaggedstar died unexpectedly for some mysterious unknown reason?" suggested Fangpaw, jumping up with his tail swishing excitedly.

"NO, Fangpaw" said Flyingpaw sternly. "You can't go around killing leaders like that!"

"Awwwww....."

"NO!"

Fangpaw turned his back on her and sat down with a loud "Hmmmmppppphhhhh"

Yewstar shook his head and grinned at Fangpaw, who grinned mischievously back.

"Actually...." began Yewstar, and all the kits, including Fangpaw, looked up at him expectantly. "That IS quite a good idea......."


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the Silverlake behind in the distance, the four questing cats continued their long and troublesome journey, following the scent trail of the young apprentices' Clan.

'Ow!" Dawnpaw complained as he smacked into a tree. He had been chasing a wandering moth and basically forgotten about everything else.

Flyingpaw giggled and padded over to help him up. Dawnpaw grumbled something about trees and walked on ahead, humiliated. Fangpaw rolled his eyes and shook his head, but secretly hiding a fond smile. These two cats were his best and only friends, and he couldn't help liking them.

Yewstar limped behind the young apprentices, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Apprentices were so playful and carefree, he just had to like them.

They were also the only cats who ever listened to him. He sighed as he thought of YewClan, the Clan where no predators hunted them, where no cat fought with them. But that had all changed when Blackyew came along, with his malicious evilness and his despisement of the Warrior Code and good, honest cats. He just wanted to fight and kill, to destroy and break things. He had broken up his Clan, and now Yewstar was going to bring it back together again, and fight Blackyew once and for all.


	8. the crevasse

"WWWOOOOWWWW!" exclaimed Flyingpaw, her tail swishing frantically. Fangpaw and Dawnpaw ran to catch up, with Yewstar close behind them. They gasped as what Flyingpaw was so amazed at entered their vision. A deep, bottomless chasm fell in front of them, blocking their way for miles around. As

Yewstar leaned closer, he saw a strange, faint light glinting from the middle of the dark chasm. He frowned, and leaned closer. Suddenly there was a deep rumble and the rocks below him gave way. He yowled in terror and his last glimpse was of the apprentices horrified faces, Dawnpaw's front paw stretched out towards him as if trying to reach him. Then there was nothing but darkness.

DAWNPAWS POV.

When Yewstar fell, I felt something in the air, like as if something invisible was creeping up on us. I heard pawsteps before the rocks gave way, and deep crack, as if someone immensley powerful had broken it, on purpose. Then I heard the terrified yowl, and instantly I knew what had happened. The trap was meant for him.

Flyingpaw gasped and started running around in frantic circles, yowling hysterically.

"Calm down, Flyingpaw! If we want to save Yewstar, we have to stay calm and think of a good plan." stated Fangpaw. Flyingpaw gradualy slowed, and Fangpaw rubbed his head against her affectionately.

"It's OK, Fly, it's OK. We'll get Yewstar back."

Dawnpaw rolled his eyes in disgust. Fly? Come on, surely he could think of a better nickname than that. While the others had been panicking, he had been searchin for a way down. He walked along the edge of the crevasse, taking care not to go to close to the gaping black hole. He gasped as the surface beneath him crumbled; even though he had strayed away from the crevasse. He sprang back in alarm, yowling. Fangpaw rushed over to him, leaving Flyingpaw lying, panting in the dust. Flyingpaw scowled at this despicable ignorance. Fangpaw's devotion should belong to her and her only. She growled softly, her claws digging sharply into the sandy ground, fuelled by contempt.

While Flyingpaw had been fuming, Fangpaw had discovered the den that Dawnpaw had so nearly fallen into. He saw with intrest that it seemed to descend down and join with the crevasse. He had never given a second thought to Flyingpaw.

"HEY! Dawnpaw, I think that you might have found the entrance to the crevasse!"

"Cool." said Dawnpaw calmly, though inside he was bubbling with excitemant. Over the days that they had travelled, he had became quite good friends with Yewstar. The thought of him rescuing him was postively unbelievable. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Fangpaw disappeared down the tunnel. He followed, and he heard Flyingpaw follow reluctantly, and for some reason he could sense that she was sulking. He shrugged it off though. I mean, how could he possibly understand Flyingpaw? He focused his thought on saving Yewstar. Fangpaw miaowed that he had found the end. Dawnpaw walked out and was stopped by Fangpw's tail. He could sense that something was wrong.

Fangpaw, while winding through the tunnel, had been thinking about Flyingpaw, the soft touch of her fur , the tickle of her whiskers. That was when he walked out of the tunnel, the sky far above him and the ground invisible beneath him. He had came out in the middle of the crevasse.


	9. Chapter 9

Fangpaw staggered forward dangerously close to the edge, when Flyingpaw and co. smashed into him. "Watch it!" he snapped loudly.

"What is it Fangppaw? Why have you stopped?" questioned Flyingpaw.

"Er....DUH! Look in front of you!"  
flyingpaw said "....................................................................................................................... oh."

"How are we going to get down?" wimpered Fangpaw, looking around desperately.  
While Flyingpaw had been ..................ing Dawnpaw had been feeling around the narrow ledge, looking for a path or even another cave. "Hey, guys, I think

I've found something.  
Fangpaw bounded over to him leaving Flyingpaw staring dazedly at the gaping hole below them. "What is it Dawnpaw?"

"I think there is a small ledge that leads down, but I'm not sure. Can you look for me?"

"Great DarkForest, you're right!" exclaimed Fangpaw.  
Flyingpaw s----------l----------o----------w----------l----------y turned her head in their direction.

"you're expecting ME, to go down THERE!?!?!?!?!" she screamed. "How COULD you! You KNOW that I hate LARGE GAPING HOLES THAT LEAD DOWN INTO NOWHERE THAT I COULD QUITE POSSIBLY FALL INTO WHILE WALKING DOWN ON A NARROW LEDGE!"

Fangpaw and Dawnpaw, who had quite nearly been blown off by her shouting, gaped at her. Thaen Fnagpaw said in a small voice "Don't worry Fly! We'll will be right in front and behind you. You'll be perfectly safe."

That was when the ledge gave way and all three apprentices were hurtled into nothingness.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawnpaw woke up and sniffed the air, wondering where he was. He tried to stand up but the ground was all soft and sticky! "Ew...." he muttered darkly, not really wanting to know what it was. The air smelled sticky and thick, with a sickly sweet smell to it. He experimented moving a paw and touched somthing warm and moving. Flyingpaw!!!

Flyingpaw tried to move, but found herself trapped in weird, gross, icky sticky stuff!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed ear-pierceingly, thrashing about frantically. She could hear Fangpaw stifleing a giggle and saw him iut on the other side of the huge plateau of stickyness. "DONT JUST STAND THERE, FANGPAW, HELP ME AnD DAWNPAW OUT! ITS HARDER FOR DAWNPAW, YOU KNOW!"  
Fangpaw snorted. "Dawnpaw got out AGES ago! You are the only one left in it! "  
Flyingpaw blushed. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

"Erm...are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, of course!"

"It's...lots and lots and lots and lots of...mouse dung!"

"What? What happened? Are you all right?"

Fangpaw was puzzled for a second, then, realising Flyingpaws mistake, shouted. "No, not Mouse Dung! as the saying, I mean that you are lying in lots

and LOTS of mouse dung!!!!!!"  
Flyingpaw closed her eyes, swallowed and then said "AAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawnpaw winced as Flyingpaw squeamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHH FANGPAW GETMEOUTGETMEOUTGETMEOUTGETMEOUTGETMEOUT!!!!!!!!! AAAIIIEEEE!!!"

"OK,OK, sheesh!" muttered Fangpaw, his tail twitching. "Just try to stand up."

" ICAN'TI AM STUCKINTHISGROSSGROSSNESS! (Translation- I can't! I am stuck in this grosssssssssssssss grossness!!!!)

"Just TRY!"

"Ok, OK, sheesh, no need to get impatient, Fangpaw!" cried Flyingpaw.

Fangpaw growled and shook his head in despair.

Having FINALLY got Flyingpaw out of the "GROSSGROSSNESS!" the three apprentices looked around for a way out. "OMG I THINK I FOUND A WAY OUT!!!!!!" Flyingpaw squealed.  
"Flyingpaw, thats just a crack. Not even a mouse could fit through there."  
"oh."  
Fangpaw sighed. Flyingpaw was such an idiot sometimes.  
"Look, guys, over here!" called Dawnpaw, sniffing at a wall of the cave. " I think I've found something!"  
Fangpaw raced over and peered at the wall. "But there is nothing there!" he said, annoyed.  
Dawnpaw somehow glared cooly at him and spat "Use your nose, dolt!"  
Fangpaw shivered. Dawnpaw really could be scary sometimes. HE bent down and sniffed the wall. "I can smell outside!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The grass and the..."  
Dawnpaw growled "Now is not the time to go on a rampage about 'lovely outdoor prissy smells' !!!!!!!! Someone is coming!"


End file.
